Worth Fighting For
by Miss Yasu
Summary: Just when he thought that all hope was lost and that he'd never find a Alpha that could handle his personality, along comes Ivan Braginsky - just the man he was looking for. RusAme; Rated M for Adult situations, Sexual content and mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Word from the Author********: **All right, I thought I'd try a new approach to writing a story to keep you all entertained while maintaining my wits. I'm going to be using my roleplay account to write out this RusAme Omegaverse story that I've wanted to write for quite a long time and now I have the chance to do so.

So, without further ado - Enjoy the stories!

-Lady Usami.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"If they don't fight for you then they are not right for you."_

**XoXoXoX**

The day started out as normal for a tall, pale blond haired Russian Alpha by the name of Ivan Braginsky as he woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning. This was so that he could work out and get ready for school and wake up his sisters so that they could get ready for the day too. At school, a lot of the other Alphas respected Ivan; they knew what would happen if they crossed this Alpha - a massive bruise.

As he was respected among the Alphas and Betas, all the Omegas (male or female) seemed to be attracted to his power and his size, which radiated in the scent that he gave off. And even though there was a bountiful collection of worthy Omegas, Ivan was after a different kind of Omega, one that would fight to be dominant, until the end, but his luck wasn't all that good. All the Omegas were the complete opposite of what he desired and leading to him to turn down many of the Omegas, leaving them disappointed because they couldn't impress this strong Alpha.

_'All of the Omegas I come across are weak and instantly submissive once they come across my scent,'_ The Russian thought irritably that morning as he prepared his breakfast for himself and his sisters._ 'I need to find one that is powerful and will fight back against me.'_

Little did Ivan know that his wish would come true soon enough...

**XoXoXoX**

Alfred had never been the average, normal Omega; he was born into a family of Omegas who didn't understand his volatile, domineering nature. The blond had never acted like the typical Omega―most omegas were submissive to the core, and never really fought against Alphas or Betas. They were perfect little baby-makers and housewives, and never spoke out against anything that their Alphas said or wished them to do.

Alfred was not like that, not in the least; he was stubborn, and unwilling to do anything he didn't want to. Many Alphas had tried and tried to get him to bend to their will, but Alfred always fought them tooth and nail for dominance. It was in his nature to submit yet he fought that instinct like a wild animal because he didn't want to submit - not yet.

Alfred didn't want to submit to someone he automatically listed him as a lost cause. All the other Alphas he had come into contact with had given up on him almost immediately, due to his stubborn nature and demanding actions. He acted more like a Beta than an Omega, as he was told by his family. Alfred was lonely, despite all the vehement protests telling himself that he was perfectly fine all by himself and that he didn't need anyone.  
He wanted someone who wouldn't just leave him because he was too much of a challenge. He wanted someone who could truly dominate him, who would incite fear and submission into him.

But none had satisfied him.

Not even one.

The American had been alone and somewhat content since he had started these heats of his. He was seventeen, and still unmated; none had meet his high standards, so he decided to just be lonely all his life. He had no friends, as Omegas, Betas, and Alphas alike shunned him for his different attitude. He tried to say he didn't care about what they said and thought, tried to play it off, but deep down inside―he was sad that no one wanted him.

He was currently wandering around the town, spotted a coffee shop and ducked into the small coffee shop.

Maybe some warmth would do him good...

**XoXoXoX**

Since it wouldn't be till 8 AM until the school would actually open and Ivan had finished his workout, he decided to head to the coffee shop that was to his house. It was early spring and soon, the heat for both the Alphas and the Omegas would start and by the end of spring, half of the Omegas in his school will have found an Alpha and be heavy with child. Ivan usually kept to himself in the spring because he could never find that right Omega that would fight him for dominance and even during knotting, he wanted a fighter.

To him, that showed that the Omega would be a protective mother for their children and would fight off another Alpha, even their own. But, he had yet to find such an Omega; sure, there were plenty of fine bred Omegas in his school but none of them were to his taste. A lot of the Omegas (male and female) would drop to their knees or go weak at the scent of Ivan and the power that he held over all the other Alphas, Omegas and Betas.

He enjoyed the attention he got from them and it made him feel special, but like he told himself a million times―he hadn't found the right Omega to knot.

He reached the coffee shop and slipped inside, smiling at the Beta waitress who smiled back and nodded in his direction. Ivan came here a lot when he wasn't studying, so the waitress knew what kind of coffee he liked and what he liked to eat and he also came here to get away from his Alpha younger sister, Natasha, who wanted to marry him despite having a mate of her own.

It creeped him out to no end and he kept his distance from her at home - especially when her Omega, Toris, was around and in heat. "At least she'll be distracted..." Ivan mutters to himself as he inhales the scent of the room; mostly Betas and a couple pairs of Alphas and Omegas. Then, one scent hit him particularly hard and he looked to see where it come from; he spotted a golden blond haired male with bright blue eyes.

"... Holy fuck."

**Finite.**

* * *

**Ending Notes**: Well, I hope that you liked this Omegaverse ficlet that I dished out for you. After a little bit of editing, I made it into a decent fanfiction worth reading. Well, I hope that you enjoy your story, my lovely readers.

**xoxo,**  
Lady Usami.


	2. Chapter 2: The chase begins!

**Chapter 2****:**

****_"If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty - our loss greater." -Unknown._

* * *

Alfred idly sipped at his coffee and munched on his doughnut, a bored expression on his face. Nothing would happen today, just like all of the other days. He would go to school, be ignored, mope and then promptly return home to mope some more. The blond sighed to himself as he propped his chin on his hand as he looked around. **  
**  
Suddenly, the most delicious, mouth watering, and intoxicating scent wafted through his nostrils. Alfred inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut as it filled his nose and his body. Whose scent was this? God, it was amazing.

He casually looked around, his eyes finally connecting with a tall, hulking platinum blond haired male. His entire being spoke pure Alpha, from his challenging, amethyst eyes to his domineering aura. Alfred frowned, but loved his scent all the same; he turned around and went back to eating his breakfast.

He would not let this one Alpha try and fail to win his attention just like all the others. The American did everything he could to not turn around and look at the Alpha with the addicting scent.

**XoXoXoX**

As their eyes met for a brief moment, Ivan fisted his hand under the table as he thanked the waitress who brought him his coffee with a brief glance. Ivan was curious - why was an Omega sitting by himself and sulking. Something in his Alpha nature urged him to go check on the blond―to see if he was feeling okay.

The only worry he had was how long he could hold his restraint before he dragged that Omega back to his home and knotted him for the rest of the week!

He took a closer look and his eyes widened a bit as the Omega looked away; that was Alfred F. Jones, the 17 year old Omega without an Alpha. Now Ivan was worried that other Alphas would smell that intoxicating and knee-weakening scent of his and try to take the precious blonde from under his grasp. Well, he wouldn't let that happen - not in a million fucking years; Ivan would get to Alfred first and no one would stop him from getting what he wanted.

Ivan picked up his coffee and raspberry scone and walked over to where Alfred sat, internally flexing his muscles to show restraint. The Russian Alpha sat down across from the Omega and he said with his accent showing through, unknowing that his scent was rolling off him in waves, "Fredka," and he looked the other over subconsciously before meeting his eyes once more. "Why are you out here? You're about to go into heat."

Alfred visibly tensed as that scent got closer and closer; no, no, no—suddenly, the hulking man was sitting right across from him. Upon further inspection, he realized it was Ivan Braginsky, the Russian that had Omegas panting after him like bitches in heat, yet he refused all of them. The American scowled at the Russian across from him, and set down his coffee cup hard enough to make the liquid slosh over the rim.

"What the hell do you want? I was perfectly fine over here by myself. And I don't need you checking up on me. I've been doing this for two, three years now. No one wants me, so I don't see why I can't do as I please."

The blond hated that Ivan had come closer. Why? His scent was everywhere, it seemed. In his nose, clinging to his clothes, almost suffocating him in a pleasant way—he didn't like it. The rest of the Omegas and Alphas could smell it too, but they didn't respond as he did. Alfred's nostrils flared, and he fought off the instinct to offer himself up—no, he would not bend over so easily after years of being alone.

"Then it will always be unsafe for me, until I get too old to reproduce. It seems I'm too hot to handle for the Alphas," Alfred spoke, his gaze sharp and solid as he looked the Russian in the eyes. "They won't take the time to try and break me. And trust me, I don't break for anyone. Not even you." Alfred glared at Ivan, as if he was trying to pierce him through with the sharpness of his gaze.

Ivan's lips curled into a slight one of amusement at Alfred's statement with his scent still unconsciously rolling off of him. He responded, still smiling slightly in amusement, "Ptichka, you are merely a free spirited and hard willed Omega that hasn't found the right Alpha that knows how to handle you."

The Russian paused and looked over Alfred over subtly, making sure he fit his criteria. Ivan began speaking again, "Luckily for you, I love the chase and I love your spirit; it says you'll fight even your own Alpha to protect your kids - your body language tells me so."

What.. the... hell? What is this guy playing at?

After years of being alone, he just... offers to take him in? Alfred wasn't buying it.

"No, I haven't," he said primly. "And I don't know if I ever will." With that said, Alfred stood up, throwing down money to pay for his coffee and doughnut. "My body language is nothing of the sort. I'm glad you think you can chase me—even seasoned Alphas gave up," He spoke, a cocky smile pulling at his lips as he looked at the other. "So good luck with that. I don't submit easily. Now, I'm going to leave; please do not do anything disturbing and follow me."

The blond turned on his heel and all but barreled out of the shop, frantic to get away from that scent before he went crazy.

Ivan chuckles at the Omega's sentence—watching as he stood up quickly, paid for his breakfast and rushes out after turning on his heel. He finished his coffee slowly, a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips - knowing that he got to the other right on the mark and now, it was only a matter of time. The Russian finishes his meal and he pays for his food and he stands, heading out of the cafe and in the direction of the school.

He'd get Alfred one way or another - even if it took him a lifetime.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Well, another chapter down and many more to go. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far because I know I'm looking forward to providing the smut for you here soon, my lovely readers~

-Lady Usami.


	3. Chapter 3: The capture

**Chapter 3**:

_"It's sweet when someone remembers every detail about you. Not because you keep reminding them but because they pay attention to you."_ -Unknown.

* * *

Alfred did his best to avoid Ivan in school but it seemed like wherever he turned, the Russian was lurking around, smirking at him. Alfred would huff and stomp away, cheeks flushed with anger and something else. He had always hated how scents would mix and mingle with so many bodies around, but this time it wasn't so bad. He could pick Ivan's scent out at any time of the day he wanted, and that helped soothe his irritation only slightly.

The scent was comforting, yet arousing at the same time.

Alfred's day went by ridiculously slow and all he wanted to do was get out of that school as soon as he possibly could so that he could avoid the Russian. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around the Russian as little as possible - it was the opposite, actually - and maintain some self control of his emotions and feelings.

Hours later, school was over, and Alfred hurriedly packed his things away in his locker. He half-hoped Ivan would catch him on the way out, and half-hoped he wouldn't. Alfred all but ran out of the door with a spring in his step and a slight smile on his face - secretly hoping that Ivan would come and catch him before he ran too far.

**XoXoXoX**

The Alpha knew he had an effect on the American and every-time he and the American came face to face, he would send a smirk his way and he would watch Alfred storm off in a huff. His Alpha friends—Francis, Antonio and Mathias—all wished him luck in winning over the stubborn American Omega. Alfred's arousal only seemed to stick in his nose all day and only intensified is when Alfred actually 'ran into him'; it was a pleasant scent - very sweet and yet, has a spicy kick to it.

School went by fast for the Russian as he only thought about knotting Alfred and having him as his mate by the end of the week, or pretty close to it. Ivan was close to the door when he spotted the American running out of it and decided to himself to make a nice little chase out of it.

Quickly, Ivan followed after him and easily caught up to the Omega, saying to him, "Hello there, precious bird..~"

Alfred would soon be his, he was sure of that.

**XoXoXoX**

Alfred walked as fast as he could, practically running in an effort to get away. The pheromones Ivan had swirled around him were too much; they made him lust after the Russian, want to feel his cock knot inside him.

Alfred didn't want that—at least, that's what he thought; he was breathing unnaturally heavy, and his heart raced like a hummingbird's wings. He didn't know why or how his reaction was so much stronger than the other; the American audibly cursed as he caught a particularly strong whiff of Ivan's scent and heard his husky voice. "Don't call me that," he snapped. "Goddammit! Why can't you just let me alone! All the others do!"

And so, Alfred kept walking, and attempted to distance himself from the hulking Russian. He only stopped to shout back at the Russian Alpha:

"Stay away from me, I mean it!"

Oh, how he would eat his words...

**XoXoXoX**

Ivan growled when the other attempted to get away from him - oh no, he wouldn't have that happening anytime soon - and he pulled the other against him, "Fredka, you know as well as I do that you want this!" And he picked up the other in his arms bridal style and carried him back into the school. "And to answer your question, I want you because you provide me with a challenge that I love."

That growl made the hair stand up on Alfred's arms, and he couldn't fight the shudder that ran down his spine. He wouldn't have said so, but he liked it that Ivan made him just a bit fearful. He tried to jerk away at the feeling of that large, calloused hand on his arm, and wriggled and kicked like a newborn baby when he was hoisted into the other's arms.

"You son of a bitch! Let me go!" Alfred snarled as he fought the best he could, but he wasn't strong enough to break that iron-like grip.

He wound down at the blond's words, a frown apparent on his lips as he replies: "So you're just like that others… They never wanted me because they loved me or because they thought we would be happy together," and He sulked in the man's muscular arms, blue eyes downcast. "They wanted me because I was a challenge, a notch in their belt. Nice to know you're the same as the rest of the other Alphas."

Ivan was shocked to hear Alfred's response and the last thing he wanted was for the other to be sullen and sad because of his words. Seeing his future mate sad because of him made Ivan's heartache; he'd do anything to make it right and make Alfred smile that warm smile of his.

So, the Russian replies, his grip loosening, "Alfred, I love you for so much more than that," and he carried the sulking American in his arms, hugging him tight as he walked to his car at the far end of the lot. "I love your bright blond hair and I love that cute laugh of yours and most of all.. I would do anything for you. I'd do anything to see you smile that bright, sunshine ray smile of yours again if it meant I had to die."

All of these words were true on Ivan's part because he knew what it was like to feel that you'd never find someone suitable. Then came high-school and he had met Alfred F. Jones, the superstar golden-boy who obeyed (most) rules and got good grades and thats when he began to fall in love. Not because Alfred was an Omega or that he had brains (those certainly were good qualifiers) but because of his tenacity and his will for never giving up on his dream of being a scientist.

He held his breath as he hoped for the best kind of response from the American. Ivan's own heart was beating incredibly fast as seconds passed, waiting for Alfred to reply to his sudden confession...

Well, Ivan wouldn't be disappointed, that's for sure.

Alfred fought down the smile that wanted to make itself known and the only indication of his happiness was a twitch of his lips. It made his heart soar to know that Ivan liked all of those things about him.

"You... You do?" He asked tentatively, a slight flush to his cheeks. "Well, you're not ugly..." Ivan even though his laugh was cute. "You would die for me? That's very... protective of you. Thank you."

Alfred never thought he would utter those words to an Alpha, and Ivan Braginsky, no less. "Where are you taking me?" the American asked, more like he demanded as he settled himself in his arms as they got closer to Ivan's car. He didn't appreciate being carted around like an animal (maybe he liked it a little, but that was besides the point).

Ivan chuckled and replied with a faint smile on his face, "Of course I mean it, Alfred," and he laughed lightly. "And the answer your question, We're going back to my place of course."

He reached his car a few minutes later, opening the passenger door and settling Alfred in the leather seat. Once Alfred was safely buckled in, he closes the passenger door and heads around to the driver's side, opens the door and slides in next to him.

"Once at my place, you can try out my nest if you'd like," Ivan suggested once he fished out the keys from his pocket and started up the car. "It's rather comfy if I do say so myself - I made it specifically for when I get an Omega." Alfred clearly smiled this time, though it was completely by accident.

He tried hard to replace his smile with a scowl, but found he couldn't. "Your place? Your nest? _We are not having sex_, if that's what you think," He retorts as the other mentions it. "Besides, my heat doesn't start until later this week. I'm not easy to tame, Ivan.. I hope you're ready to fight me for anything and everything."

The American was so confident that he didn't have any problem saying this: "It'll take one hell of an Alpha to make me submit - so you better be ready for a fight!" Alfred leaned back in the seat, propping his hands behind his head a smirk pulling across his lips at the though.

"Alfred," Ivan stated as he pulled the car out of the spot and maneuvered his car to the exit of the lot. "I know when your heat and it is much sooner than you think.. And it starts within the next few days." The American looked at Ivan in surprise, taking a few moments to realize what Ivan had just said to him.

"You know when my heat is?" The blond asked slowly and then he shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I keep forgetting how attuned you Alphas are to us Omegas." It was so unnerving, how Alphas knew about the things their Omegas needed or exactly when their heat cycles were - it was odd, yet very effective. "Are you sure? They shouldn't start until later. But then again, they've been coming very erratically..." Alfred trailed off in though as he wondered what Ivan would do tomorrow evening.

Would he let Alfred alone or try and coax him into mating with Ivan? It was all so confusing..

"Of course I do," Ivan said with a chuckle as he kept his focus on the road ahead of him as he used one hand to touch Alfred's thigh, squeezing it gently. "And also, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." Alfred tensed, casting a calculating glance over at the happy Russian. "I don't know how I feel about this arrangement. You see me, you want me, so you just decide to snatch me up and take me home with you? You truly are an Alpha to the core." Alfred spoke with a slight scowl as he gave Ivan a pointed look.

"You'd better not - granted, you can use your dominance to subdue me, but I won't go down without a fight." Alfred spoke again, a smirk tugging at his lips at the though of wanting to see Ivan try and dominate him. Although the Russian was a powerful and attractive Alpha that he'd definitely want to see naked but the other would have to show him that he wasn't like every other Alpha. Ivan chuckles and he says, keeping his eyes on the road ahead, "I know, which is why I intend to make sure that I get every ounce of fight out of you, lyblov."

With that said, he takes his hand off his thigh, smirking a little bit to himself as his scent unconsciously secreted from his body as he drove. He said, his accent thick, "I also want to make sure that you're comfortable when you're in heat."

Alfred kept the eye contact, not for long (because Ivan's gaze was unnerving), but long enough to let the other know he wouldn't back down easily. "And how will you do that?" He asked, genuinely curious. The blond American stiffened as Ivan's scent began to circulate around the car. It made him feel more relaxed, and he turned away in an attempt to hide that he was attracted to the smell. "What's _your_definition of comfortable?"

The Russian took notice that the other began to become more relaxed but he said nothing of that, so instead he said, "My definition of comfortable? It is making you comfortable," and he turned, pulling onto a street filled with semi-lavish houses and nicely attended to lawns. "If I have to, I will lock myself in my basement to keep from touching you if your heat bothers me."

Alfred nodded and looked around, noticing that Ivan lived in a pretty nice neighborhood. "Will you, now?" Alfred said as he smiled, appreciating the offer. But knowing Alfred, he'll give in, wanting to feel the knot of an Alpha. Once more, Ivan nods his head as he turned into a very nice, colonial styled home that was 3 stories high and the paint was a tasteful dark red color. He pulled into the garage of his home next to three other cars and he turned off the car.

He looked over to Alfred and asked, "If anything, would you mind sharing a kiss with me? I promise nothing else will happen."

**Finite.**

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Ah, well, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update-work has kept me awfully busy and I had no inspiration to really write anything. Then, the urge to update this story got me and granted.. this chapter is lengthy and probably a little wordy (my apologies) and it probably isn't well edited and that's my fault. I hope that you like it anyway!

Leave a nice review - thanks!

**xoxo,**  
Lady Usami


	4. Chapter 4: Settling in

**Chapter 4****:**

"_Passion is energy. Feel the power that comes from focusing on what excites you." -Oprah Winfrey_

* * *

Alfred's eyes widened as they pulled up to his home and he looked up at the house with something like awe. His jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the garage, and he managed to reign in his shock. "You have... four cars? Damn, how rich are you?"

Alfred's gaze locked with Ivan's and they just stared at each other for a while. "A kiss...?" Alfred said, blinking slowly as he took it in. He wanted a kiss? Well, he didn't want to say 'No' to him and he definitely didn't want to deny that he was attracted to Ivan. "Only one, though-just one."

Taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart in his chest, Alfred leaned towards the other with his lips parted. How would it feel? He hadn't kissed anyone in so long, he wondered if he would be a good enough kisser for Ivan.

**XoXoXoX**

Ivan smiled faintly and leaned in, pressing his lips to the other and sliding his tongue in slowly. His hand moved to cup his jaw gently, eyes closing slowly as their tongues tangled together in a slow but passionate dance. The Russian hadn't kissed anyone in so long that he _needed_ this and Alfred's kiss was exactly the refresher that he needed.

The American's kiss invigorated him and it filled him up with energy like he had never known and wanted more and more of him. His hands were itching to hold him and to pull him into his lap and just make Alfred want more and more of him - like he should. But he held back so that he wouldn't scare off his mate with his aggressive nature that Ivan held on a tight leash.

By God, his lips were amazingly soft and he couldn't get enough, so he deepened it considerably and his right hand moved up to trace his cheek, a hum escaping his lips.

**XoXoXoX**

Alfred gasped through the kiss, his hands curling into weak fists at his sides.

God, this was... _otherworldly._

It felt so amazing, Ivan's slightly chapped, warm lips pressed against his own and his blue eyes fluttered shut as he let the other snake his tongue into his mouth. The blonde moaned softly, his body sliding across the seat until they were much closer than before; the feel of Ivan's tongue gliding across his was absolute heaven.

Alfred reached up to cup the man's face between both hands; the Alpha was so hungry for it, so lusting.. and at that moment, Alfred was only too happy to oblige him and Alfred welcomed the deepening of the kiss, moving until he was practically straddling Ivan's lap - sitting as close as he possible could to get more of a taste of the Russian.

The Russian growled as Alfred moved into his lap to return the kiss just as heatedly and his hands moving to hold onto Alfred's hips to pull the other close and returned the kiss. It took all of his willpower _not_ to rip off his pants and knot him right there and now and make Alfred his mate for the world to know.

The growl was spine-wracking shiver and his body was moving on its own now and Alfred wanted the Alpha in the heat of the moment. He wanted Ivan to pound him into the nice, leather seats, and mark him as his own so that the entire world knew that he was untouchable. Alfred immersed himself in the kiss, the logical part of his mind telling him to stop but he ignored it, allowing himself the moment of pure bliss.

After a little while, his mind kicked back into gear and he shoved himself back from the heated lip-lock. His cheeks were flushed, hair mussed, and lips parted as he panted out, "_Wait!_ We should stop now. I'll do something I may regret later."

Ivan had really gotten into their steamy make-out session and his eyes opened partially when Alfred pushed back from him and he looked up at him. Part of him was a little disappointed that the blonde had stopped but understood his reasonings and loosened his hold on Alfred's hips.

The Russian Alpha smiled slightly as he whispered against his lips, pecking them lightly, "I'd stop if your lips weren't so unbelievably soft, Fredka," and he pulled back completely, smiling up at him and his eyes opening completely. "And to answer your question, the other three cars belong to my sisters and my mother."

Alfred nearly melted into the next peck, but held himself firm; he wouldn't let Ivan have him that easily. Alfred looked at the other, his sky blue eyes holding steady as he said with a raised brow, "Yeah? Well, you're going to have to resist unless you want me to fight you. I don't like this sudden change or this sudden interest," and he paused for a moment and gave the Russian a stern look as he moved to his own seat again. "I won't give in so easily. I'm not a whore you can use at will."

Once his breathing and heart rate slowed, he stared at Ivan with mixed emotions - not sure if he should believe the larger Russian Alpha completely. "Oh? Is that why you have such a large house? Will they be alright with an Omega here?"

"One, I will never see you as a whore because I'd never let you do that as a professional career," Ivan said as he opened the driver's door and gestured for the other to step out. "And second, my mother and oldest sister are Omegas, so don't worry about that. It is my youngest sister, who is an Alpha like myself, that you have to watch out for."

Alfred snorted. "Of course you wouldn't. Besides, who said you could have control of my jobs? I sure as hell didn't."

Alfred stepped out of the car, grabbing his backpack from the seat. He got out of the passenger side, closed the door and walked around the car to stand beside Ivan, brow furrowing in his usual scowl as he said, "She's not going to try and snatch me for her own, is she? I don't want one of those awkward sibling battles going on around me."

Ivan smiles a bit at the last part of the sentence and he responded with: "She has her own Omega-one called Toris; maybe you know him." Ivan steps out of the car, closing the door after grabbing his keys and his backpack.

Then, Ivan holds out his hand to Alfred for him to hold onto as he continues to say, "But, Alphas can take as many Omegas as they want and if my sister, Natalia, does take an interest in you - I will fight her off... even if it kills her." He was fiercely competitive and he wouldn't give up Alfred to any other Alpha because Alfred was his Omega to claim and he was sure Alfred wouldn't protest either.

"Toris? Yeah, I know him. We used to be the best of friends until he was claimed. He said his new Alpha kept him on a tight leash and I didn't like it very much," Alfred said with a slight scowl, angry at the memory of losing his best of friends. " My Alpha will _not _dictate every single aspect of my life. If he attempts to, he will get a very rude awakening."

Alfred looked specifically at Ivan, his blue eyes shining with a bright, fiery light and despite the fact that he wanted to hold Ivan's hand, he didn't. Alfred wasn't such a weak individual that he couldn't walk to the door by himself.

Then he said as he walked to the front door, "She's not going to touch me. I'll make sure of that."

The tall Russian chuckles to himself and withdraws his hand and follows after his soon to be mate. "I know you've got fight in you, but you haven't seen my sister during her heat," and he shivered a bit, eye twitching. "I can honestly say that when she does go into heat.. she's scary because she will go after me as well." He steps in front of Alfred for a moment to unlock the door and open it

"I don't think I want to," He replied. "She's your _sister_. If I had problems letting you kidnap me off the streets, I don't like the image of seeing her in heat, all lusty and aching for something to fill her." Alfred twisted his lips in disgust at the thought of it.

"You're _related_ - Isn't that a little bit disturbing? Why don't you live on your own?" He asked Ivan, looking up at him as the other punched in a code for the door. "Though I have no room to talk - I still live with my parents. I was going to move out soon, though."

Though he knew he shouldn't, Alfred couldn't help but feel possessive towards Ivan. He knew he had no right to, but he already thought of Ivan as his and what was his was not to be trifled with.

Ivan smiled in amusement as the other was already displaying possessiveness towards him; the taller male liked the thought of Alfred already thinking that no other Omega could have Ivan. He liked the thought of the other laying claim to him because that was showing that the American was letting his true feelings seep through.

"Yes, which is why my mother tries her hardest to keep my sister away from me," Ivan says as the code turned green when he punched in the right number. "If we take the stairs a couple feet to your right as you walk in, it will lead to my room downstairs." He grasped the curved knob and twisted it, pushing open the door and allowing Alfred to enter the house first so that he could block any attack from Natalia should she be home.

"Rightly so," He mutters. "I don't want her near you either." Alfred slipped through the door, brushing against Ivan in a way that made the hair stand up on his neck pleasurably. He heeded Ivan's directions, heading down to his room. "I won't stay long, Ivan. My family will be expecting me back home."

"Wouldn't your parents be happy that you've found an Alpha? My mother will be overjoyed," Ivan said, not noticing Alfred's reactions as he let the other brush by him. "I've never taken as much interest as I have in you."

Ivan followed behind him, closing the front door behind him and followed the other down the stairs, guiding the other to his room. His heart was racing a million miles a minute as he watched the other approach his bedroom door slowly; he would finally have the person he's pining after with him after long last.

The American paused at Ivan's question, going into thought for a brief moment as he stopped at Ivan's bedroom door. "My parents... would be ecstatic. I've been alone so long they thought I would grow old and be without a mate and for a while, I thought so too." Alfred replied as he turned his head slightly to glance at Ivan, who stood behind him. "No one would take the time to look at me and love me for who I am."

Alfred sighed to himself and then said, "They'll expect me to mate with you, since you've been the only Alpha interested in me," As soon as Ivan reached around to open the door, the blonde walked in and sat himself on Ivan's bed, kicking off his shoes and relaxing against the headboard. "And honestly, I'm not interesting in the least - I'm everything an Alpha hates."

Ivan didn't like the fact that the American was talking so low of himself, thinking that Ivan still didn't want him - well, he'd prove the other wrong... on so many levels. "Alfred," Ivan spoke as he closed the door behind him. "You are everything _I_ want in a mate... You've got fire, a fiery but loving personality and you have the tenacity to stand up to me-those are just a few things I love about you."

As he said this, he scooted closer to Alfred and reached a hand up to stroke through his bright blonde hair gently. Ivan hoped to God that his words would get through to him because he meant every single one of these words that he said; he was hurting just because Alfred thought so low of himself.

Ivan spoke again, "Why don't you get some rest? I'll go ask my sister, Katyusha, to prepare you a meal for when you wake up. I'm sure you are very hungry."

Alfred let him touch his hair, leaning into the wide hand for a moment or so. It felt quite nice. "You... love those things?" Alfred had a hard time believing that, but yet he did. Ivan seemed very sure in all the things that he said. He felt his heart soar at the fact, loving that someone loved him for him... even with all his un-Omega like traits.

"I don't know what to say," he murmured as he reached up and tugged Ivan down for a soft kiss. "Thank you, Ivan. I'll take a nap for now and I appreciate the offer for a meal." The blond took off his glasses and slipped out of his jeans, crawling under the covers in just his t-shirt and boxers. He snuggled in, burying himself under the blankets as his blue eyes closed and he fell asleep with a faint smile on his lips.

**XoXoXoX**

Ivan was a bit surprised, but nonetheless accepted the brief kiss to his lips and smiled a little was he watched the other settle in to take a nap. For a while, he watched Alfred sleep, admiring and taking note how cute the American looked with an innocent look on his face.

A faint buzzing caught his attention and saw on the screen of Alfred's phone had read: 'Home' and he picked up Alfred's cellphone and got up from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Privyet?"

_Finite._

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Ah fuck, sorry about the late chapter. Work and life and stress has been keeping me too busy, on top of that I've had a bad story block for the past few weeks and I finally managed to get enough to finish this. Once again, I sincerely apologize for the late chapter and I hope this will make up for it... even though I think this chapter was a little rushed and I might take it down at some point to re-edit it if I can find a beta to help me out.

Anyway, I hope you leave me reviews and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, alright?

**xoxo,**

Lady Usami


End file.
